Suprises
by SPUFFY FOR3V3R
Summary: They get a new prophecy. Buffy's dad walks back in her life. I suck at summaries and I don't want to give to much away hence the name of it being surprises. Please read and review. Let me know if you think I should change the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**here is anothe story that's been distracting me from my other stories.**

* * *

"Spike?"

"Down here, Luv."

"Do you want to take a hike up this mountain with me?"

"You're actually asking me to take hike up a mountain with you?"

"It's a prophicy."

"So, what's this prophicy about?"

"A slayer and a vampire."

"So what happens?Why do they climb the mountan?"

"I don't know. It didn't say. All it said was a slayer and a vampire climb it together."

"Oh. Well yeah I can climb it wih you."

"Good, cause when we come back I'm tellin' my friends about us."

"Really?"

_god he sounds so hopeful,_ "Yeah, Spike. I do love you."

I love you, too, Buffy."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm not sure, but I don't think I have Angel lined up with the Buffy series. I'm bending it just a little bit, so that it does fit.**

"2 hours past sundown we leave. I'll do a quick patrol and then I was thinking Dawn, you, her boyfriend, and I could all go to the Bronze. Do you want to go to the Bronze?"

"Yeah, Luv. That sounds great. Except when did Dawn get a boyfriend?"

"The day after the last time she came over here. That would be what a month ago?"

"Yeah, that would explain why she hasn't visited since."

"Yep. Don't worry she knows you're gonna meet him sooner or later. We're just making it sooner. His name is Connor, he's Angel's son, but he hates his dad, is human, and doesn't act anything like his dad."

"I was going to say if he's demon, or acts anything like Angel, he's dead."

"I figured."

* * *

half and hour past sundown

"How long is a quick patrol?"

"Just wait til, we get done going through this graveyard."

"Ok, Luv."

They continued to walk the cemetery staking the few fledgelings they found.

"Ok, Spike now we can go get Dawn and Conner and go to the Bronze."

"Ok, then let's get going."

"I love you, Spike."

"I love you, too, Luv."

"Dawnie?"

"Niblet?"

"Buffy. Spike?"

"Yeah, now get your little pint size arse down here."


	3. Chapter 3

_'Dawnie?'_

_'Niblet?'_

_'Buffy. Spike?'_

_'Yeah, now get your pint sized little arse down here.'_

* * *

_He's gonna kill me. Why is he here anyways? He never just stops by._

'Dawn, he already knows.'

'What!'

'Big sis already told me.'

'When?'

'A few hours ago, Niblet.'

'Buffy!'

'Dawn, you were gonna tell him sometime anyways, and I'm not keeping secrets from _him _anymore.'

'What do you mean from _me _anymore?'

'I mean, I'm not keeping secrets from you or Dawn.'

'So, you'll still keep secrets from your friend? Do I got this right, Luv?'

'I told you I'm telling them about _that _I'm just not telling them about other things.'

'You meant it then?'

'Yes.'

'What are you guys talking about?'

'Me and Spike are together.'

'Really!?'

'Yeah, Dawnie.'

They heard a shriek and Dawn ran up and gave then both a hug.

* * *

At the Bronze

'So, Conner, What does your dad say about me?'

'My _dad_ as you call him says, that you better not steal his girl, you are annoying, he's not really worried about you stealing his girl cause you don't have a soul, and no one will ever trust you.'

'First off, I'm not Angel's girl, secondly _Angel _might need _his _soul, but Spike don't need his, I trust Spike, I'm fairly sure Dawn trust Spike, and yes he is annoying, but not always and it's always in a good way.'

'Wow.I love you Buffy.'

'I love you, too, Spike.'

'Thank you, Buffy, Spike.'

'What for?' They both asked in unison.

'Taking us to the Bronze and loving each other.'

'Well uh. . .'

'your welcome. . . .'

'it probably would have happened anyways.'

'yeah.'

'Anyways, Conner do you want to dance?'

'Sure.'

'Spike?'

'Course, Luv.'

They went to the dance floor right as the music started to play. For a little while, they just stood there swaying to the music and looking into each other's eyes.

_Darling you have to let me know,_

_should I stay or should I go?_

_If you say that you are mine,_

_I'll be here til the end of time._

_So you got to let me know,_

_should I stay or should I go?_

_It's always tease tease tease._

_You're happy when I'm on my knees._

_One day is fine, and next is black._

_So if you want me off your back,_

_well come on and let me know.  
_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_If I go there will be trouble._

_If I stay there will be double._

_So come on and let me know._

_This indecision's bugging me. _

_If you don't want me,_

_set me free._

_Exactly who'm I'm suppose to be?_

_Don't you know which clothes even fit me?_

_Come on and let me know._

_Should I cool it or should i blow it?_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_If I go there will be trouble._

_If I stay there will be double._

_So you gotta let me know._

_Should I cool it or should I blow it?_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_If I go there will be trouble._

_If I stay there will be double._

_So you gotta let me know.  
_

_Should I stay or should i go?_

When the song ended Spike asked Buffy, 'So, what should I do?'

'I think you should stay. I can take trouble and double won't matter if there's you and me both.'

'Really?'

Buffy waited a minute, but realized that there was no sarcasm or cockiness in his voice, just hopefulness. Then she said, 'Yeah, I really think so.'_  
_

Buffy and Spike returned to the table. Dawn and Conner had already returned.

'So, how does one more dance sound, Spike?'

'Yeah, ok.'

'Conner?'

'Of course, Dawn.'

They got to the dance floor and the music started.

_you come to me with,_

_scares on your wrists._

_You tell me this will be,_

_the last night feeling like this._

_I just came to say goodbye._

_I didn't want you to see me cry,_

_I'm fine._

_But I know it's a lie.  
_

_This is the last night,_

_you'll spend alone._

_Look me in the eyes,_

_so I know you know._

_I'm everywhere, _

_you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone._

_I'll wrap you in my arms,_

_and I won't let go._

_I'm everything,_

_you need me to be._

during the break Spike looks at Buffy and says, 'Rather you need a friend, boyfriend,lover, or even a babysitter for Dawn.'

She replies, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

_your parents say,_

_everything is your fault,_

_but they don't know you,_

_like I know you,_

_they don't know you at all._

_I'm so sick of when they say,_

_It's just a phase you'll be ok_

_You're fine._

_But I know it's a lie.  
_

_This is the last night,  
_

_you'll spend alone._

_Look me in the eyes,_

_so I know you know._

_I'm everywhere,_

_ you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone._

_I'll wrap you in my arms  
_

_and I won't let go._

_I'm everything,_

_you need me to be._

_The last night away from me._

_The night is so long when,_

_ everything's wrong if you,_

_give me your hand I will,_

_help you hold on._

_Tonight._

_Tonight!_

_This is the last night,_

_you'll spend alone._

_Look me in the eyes,_

_so I know you know._

_I'm everywhere,_

_ you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone._

_I'll wrap you in my arms  
_

_and I won't let go._

_I'm everything,_

_you need me to be._

_I won't let you say,_

_goodbye and I'll,_

_be your reason why._

_The last night,_

_away from me._

_away from me. . .  
_

Buffy looked at the clock and sighed. 'I guess we should get going. So We can go ahead and go to the mountain. That way we can see what this prophecy's all about.'

'Yeah, Luv.'

Buffy notified Dawn and Conner that it was time to leave.

'Time to go.'

'okay, Buffy.'

'I don't want to get on your bad side, ever, so yeah.'

'What bad side? Both sides are beautiful.'

'Spike, that is so not what he meant!'

'I know, Luv. It is true,what I said, but what went through your mind isn't what I meant either.'

'oh.' She said going bright red at the thoughts that had went through her head.

* * *

At the mountain

'Well, this is the mountain.'

'Yeah.'

'We need to climb it.'

'That we do, Luv.'

'Okay. Let's do this.'

'Yeah.'


End file.
